Digimon: Jade’s Story
by A Fire Inside Jade
Summary: The life of Jade: a New Digimon tamer.


Digimon: Jade's Story

**Author:** A Fire Inside Jade

**Chapter:** The First Encounter

"Jade! Let's go, we'll be late!" my brother, Jasper, yelled from downstairs. He yelled this as I was fixing my hair, which is really long and pure black with red highlights, and it needs time to be treated properly.

"Jade come on, let's go!" Jasper yelled for the fourth or fifth time.

"Alright already, geez." I yelled. I swear brothers can be so annoying. I'm really glad my other brother is only five; one older brother is enough for me, and being the middle child, well, that's even worse.

"Jade!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh my God, I'm coming" I yelled, leaving the bathroom and running down the stairs to where Jasper was standing tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ok. Happy I'm here? Geez, I should be lucky I even finished my hair and make-up." I told him to his face.

"Yeah, a little." He said backing up.

"Come on, we need to get going. We're already late." Jasper added while he grabbed his keys off the key rack.

"Jasper, where do you think Mom went?" I asked and his face fell and his eyes darkened.

"Jade, I don't want to talk about it." Jasper said, opening the door and going outside to his car, which is a nice Mustang Coupe. I got in on the passenger's side, while Jasper tried to start up the car.

"Odd. It's not working, it was fine yesterday." He said trying to start it up again.

"Is it going to work?" I asked.

"No, we'll have to walk." Jasper answered, pulling his light brown hair out of his face, "Come on, we're late as it is."

"It's just school, Jasp. Who cares?" I said fixing one of the many belts I was wearing.

"I do, Jade. I promised Mom I'd keep you in school and I promised Dad I'd take care of you and Josh." He said, getting out of his car.

"Where is Josh?" I asked, noticing our little brother wasn't around.

"Mrs. Roker has him. He's sick and can't go to school today." Jasper told me, that same sadness from earlier returned.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I said getting out of the car and heading for the backyard, where a set of stairs which leads to the road to the schoolyard, which really wasn't too far to walk to. But the stairs that led to the roadway was very long up and down.

"Wait, Jade." Jasper yelled to me as I was halfway (well not even halfway) down the stairs.

"Jasper I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I told him looking up at the flowers on the trees, which lined the stairs all the way down.

"It's alright, sis, besides I rushed you to get ready when I should have been making sure the car was working." Jasper said.

"You're just one brother taking care of two kids all by yourself. I think you deserve a break now and then." I said looking at him now with the hope he would forgive me.

Just then his phone rang with the ringtone that I love; 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic At the Disco.

"Yeah?" he answered, "Yeah, we're going to be late…hey let the principal know we're going to be late…well you know my sister, but, no, the car broke down…yeah, alright see you then…bye." He said as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Well?" I said.

"Oh, it was Matt, he wanted to know where we were." He told me.

"Oh." I said. Matt was my boyfriend, but lately things were getting a little rough between us. Mainly because of Sora who has a crush on Matt and of course the two of them are friends, but lately Matt's been somewhere with her and the other five; Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and his little brother T.K.

"What is up with you two anyways?" Jasper asked.

"Oh it's nothing." I told him or at least it's none of his business, is what I should've told him.

"Jade, he's not cheating on you. That I know, and Sora would never do that to you. She's still your best friend and she cares about you." Jasper said using his brotherly speech of my 'boyfriend is not cheating on me with my best friend' (former best friend I should say).

"If she cares so much why does she keep running off with Matt?" I said flatly as we reached the bottom of the stairs and crossed the road.

"Jay, he doesn't just run off with her. He's with the rest of his friends too, plus his little brother is there, I don't think he'd fool around with her in front of him, for the simple fact that T.K. really likes you, not in that way of course, but he thinks you're right for his big brother. See what I saying? He would never let his brother down, Matt loves T.K., and he would never hurt him like that. So I know he would never cheat on you." Jasper explained with yet another brotherly speech.

"Right…I guess you're right." I said looking up at the sky.

We must have been halfway to school, well at least six more blocks anyway.

"Hey what was that?" I said at the sound of something…odd.

"What was what?" Jasper asked. I didn't answer; I went off the sidewalk and into the woods, which ran along the side of the sidewalk.

"Jade." I heard my brother call after me, but I was already too far ahead.

"It's getting louder." I yelled back to him.

"Jade, what is it? Slow down…stop." Jasper yelled and just as I went to tell him 'no' I ran out of ground.

I started sliding down a hill and sliding to the bottom, which looked like a black hole.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I continued to fall.

"Jasper help!" I yelled again.

I then noticed that…that Jasper had ran right over me…over and invisible wall or floor or something, but how?

"Jade." Jasper yelled.

"Jasper…Jas…" everything was shrinking around me and Jasper became nothing…Everywhere I looked it was black then there were numbers in green writing.

"Jasper." I yelled but all it did was echo.

**Interlude**

Jade, Jade where are you?" I yelled…nothing. All I remember was she fell…then…then she cried for help, but where…where was she?

"Jade." I yelled again, "No, no father I failed you."

Then I quickly grabbed my phone and called nine-one-one.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency? a lady's voice said as she answered the phone.

"Yes, I would like to report a disappearance." I said, Jade if this is a joke you are in deep, deep shit.

"Please describe the person and identify the gender." the lady said to me.

"Well, she's a female, she's my little sister. I don't know her height, she's fourteen, and she has long black and red hair." I told her.

"Okay. I'll need to know what she was wearing last and where you last saw her and how long ago it was." she said.

"Well, it was just five or so minutes ago, she said she heard something, and then she went into the woods. You see we were on our way to school, I went after her and then I thought she fell but when I got there she wasn't there and I heard her yelling for help." I told her.

"Okay. Then I'll need your location and what she was wearing last." she repeated that last part.

"I'm in the Sinclair woods just a little ways from the street, about seven blocks from the school. And she was wearing a black skirt with a black Slipknot tank top with three different belts on. Oh and I don't know if this helps, but her bangs were parted to the left, she also wears a lot of rings, and her nails are painted black with red tips and she weighs about ninety-six pounds. Does that help?" I asked filling her in on every detail I could think of, "Oh and she's wearing two necklaces; a choker and a beaded one with leaves and she wears a lot of bracelets."

"Yes sir that will do and we're already sending a police team to your location. If you'll meet them on the edge of the woods so they can find you. They should be able to help you." the lady told me.

"Thank you." I said, hanging up after she replied with 'You're welcome.'

So I headed to the road, on the way there I called the school informed them, then I asked to speak with Matt.

A couple minutes later Matt answered.

"Hello, this is Matt." Matt said (obviously it was him).

"Matt, Jade's missing. I don't know where she is." I told him.

"What, but wasn't she with you just minutes ago?" Matt asked frantically.

"Yes…listen the cops are coming, I'll fill you in later." I told him.

"What, cops? Where are you?" Matt asked.

"Seven blocks from school, at the Sinclair woods, near the back roads." I told him, "I got to go Matt. Bye."

"I hope she's alright, I'll see ya." Matt said and then hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket, as an officer came up to me.

"Name of missing child?" the officer asked.

"Jade Banks." I informed him.

**End Interlude**

"Ow…where am I…Jasper?" I said to myself.

"Jasper." I yelled, "Burr…it's so cold and wait…I thought it was the middle of June, why is there snow on the ground?"

"Jasper." I said, again no answer.

"Oh it's so cold, why did I have to wear a tank top and a skirt and sandals…fuck it's so cold." I said to myself.

What am I going to do…freeze to death? Oh Jasper where are you…where am I? It's so cold.

"Hello." a voice said.

"Down here." it said and so I did and I screamed and fell on my butt.

"What…what are you?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"I'm a Digimon and you're my tamer." it said, "My name is Kairurumon." he said.

I looked at him for a while, he a small…very small ferret with black fur and brownish-grey wings and round, red eyes, with small claws, and two tails which had white tips on them, and his fangs were like a vampire's.

"Umm…Kairurowmon." I said.

"No, no, Kai-ruru-mon, not rurow." Kairurumon said.

"Oh sorry, Kai-ruru-mon." I repeated correctly this time (I think).

"Yep, that's me." He said.

"Great, now is there a house nearby?" I asked him.

He just tilted his head and said, "No, why?"

"Well, I'm freezing aren't you?" I asked.

"Um no, my fur keeps me war, silly." Kairurumon replied.

"Well…I…umm…sorry but here this is yours…it's a digivice." he told me, as he moved a weird device towards me with his nose.

I slowly picked it up. I was black and red, and it lit up as I picked it up. "Huh?" I said.

"Hey Kairurumon…do you…" I started to say, but all of the sudden a blast of fire went past us. I, of course, screamed.

"Kairurumon, what was that!?" I asked crawling over to him.

"It's another Digimon…at Champion level…no ultimate. We must run, Jade hurry." he said jumping onto my shoulder. I got up and started to run, but being cold didn't help and neither did the snow, which had not melted from the fire.

"What is it, Kairurumon?" I asked.

"Umm…ah oh…umm just keep running…ah move to the left, jump to the left." he yelled, so I did and just in time, because a huge flame engulfed the right side of the frozen trees and a bunch of birds of some sort flew off in all directions.

"Fire Jewels." a voice yelled.

"Uh…Jade get up, run hurry. It's Yatagaramon and he looks extremely angry." Kairurumon said as another attack just barely missed us.

"I must be having a bad dream or something." I said running even harder now and you would too if a giant bird was shooting fire at you from some sort of golden thing on its wings.

"Kairurumon!" I yelled as one of the shots hit the ground behind us, sending us flying in different directions.

"Jade." Kairurumon said as the digivice lit up again, but with a sort of screeching sound to it which was the sound I heard in the woods.

Kairurumon." I yelled as he was suddenly surrounded by light.

'Dig Dig Digimon…Digimon

Dig Dig Digimon…Digimon'

"Kairurumon digivolve to…Kiramon"

Suddenly, the light was gone and so was Kairurumon, in his place was a different creature, which looked like a cross between a fox and a wolf. Its fangs were like a saber-toothed tiger's, and he had four bat like wings, unlike the angel wings he had earlier of course his two other wings were very small, smaller than the others and now he had three tails and his claws were even sharper, his eyes were still red, and his fur was still black with white tips on the end of his tails, ears, and feet and around the mouth, and he had a horn which curved inward.

"Kairurumon." I said.

"It's Kiramon." Kairurumon or should I say Kiramon said.

"Um…okay." was all I could say.

"Jade, you must digivolve me again." Kiramon said.

"How?" I asked.

"By believing in me." Kiramon said.

"I do believe Kiramon, I do!" I yelled as loud as I could.

The digivice started to glow and make the screeching noise again and the light surrounded Kiramon yet again.

'Dig Dig Digimon…Digimon

Dig Dig Digimon…Digimon'

"Kiramon digivolve to…Kaieramon."

Kaieramon that's his man now and he's completely different. He still looked like a mix between a fox and a wolf, but this time he had four long fangs, his claws were extremely sharp and he has four tails, and two horns which pointed outward on his head, and really long ears like a rabbit's, also his fur looked like metal and of course he had the same number of wings, but they were much bigger and he had some sort of metal covering hem and he had some sort of metal covering over his neck and the top of his head.

"Golden Fire." Kaieramon said and then shot a blast of fire, which was indeed golden as its name.

"Fire Jewels" Yatagaramon said as he dodged Kaieramon's attack and fired another.

"Kaieramon." I yelled, "Look out!"

Kaieramon managed to avoid the attack and throw another attack back at him.

"Fire Rabbit." Kaieramon said as fire in the shape of a rabbit cam running out of his mouth. It hit its mark; Yatagaramon fell backwards but got up quickly and took to the sky.

"Blackout." Yatagaramon yelled and everything went black.

"Ugh…" I heard Kaieramon somewhere in the darkness.

When it finally began to light up again Yatagaramon was flying over head ready to attack again and Kaieramon…Kaieramon was Kiramon again.

"Kiramon." I yelled, running over to his lifeless body.

"Kiramon." I said as I patted his sat where he had a ying-yang in the shape of hearts held together.

"Kiramon." I said again and I noticed I had tears in my eyes…but why? I barely knew this creature or Digimon.

"Jade run…hurry." Kiramon said trying to stand.

"Oh Kiramon." I said picking him up.

"What are you doing? Go…leave…me." Kiramon said.

"No, I won't." I said running with him in my arms.

"Please I can fight him, put me down." Kiramon said trying to break free. No, I won't.

"Fox Fire." I heard a voice different from Yatagaramon's yell. Then I heard Yatagaramon yell and fall to the ground. I stopped running and turned around to find Yatagaramon flying away or trying to anyway, and I noticed a giant wolf with blue and white fur, and a long tail which looped, and it looked like it had feathers on its body; on his head and shoulders and hind legs.

"Jade." a familiar voice called to me and a guy who I knew jumped off of the other creature, which I guessed was a Digimon.

"Matt." I yelled and while carrying Kiramon, I ran over to him. Matt wrapped his arm around me, being careful not to crush Kiramon.

"It's okay Jade. I'm here." Matt said pulling away from me and handing me his brown leather jacket.

"Matt where are we and why did that thing attack me?" I asked him and I noticed that I was still crying.

"Jade, we're in the Digital World and I think Yatagaramon attacked you, because it was confused. For one thing, it's not in its own territory…but forget that, you're safe now. Your brother is worried." Matt explained to me.

"Umm…what's that?" I asked, pointing to the giant wolf behind him.

"Oh that's Garurumon…he's my Digimon." He told me.

"Oh." I said as Garurumon came up next to Matt.

"Who's this?" Matt asked patting Kiramon on the head and he began to purr.

"Umm…it's Kiramon. She's my Digimon." I told him.

"Kiramon huh….well let's get you home. I'll call the others and let them know I found you." He told me.

"Umm…Matt?" I said slowly.

"Yeah?" He said looking into my eyes.

"What's been…been going on with you and Sora?" I asked him cautiously.

"What? Nothing…why would you think anything was going on? He asked me.

"Well, because you guys…are always…always running off together and you are rarely with me anymore." I told him.

"What…listen it's nothing like that. We're just friends and I'm always here to protect the Digital World." He told me.

"So you guys…there's nothing going on with you two?" I asked.

"No…wait is that why you haven't been talking to Sora?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…Hey Kiramon, are you okay?" I asked Kiramon, noticing that he had fallen asleep.

"Hum…oh…um yeah…just tired." Kiramon replied.

"Hey let her sleep, we'll ride with Garurumon." Matt said jumping on top of his Digimon.

"Hand me Kiramon, then I'll pull you up." Matt said reaching for Kiramon.

"Here she is." I said, handing him Kiramon. The he took my hand once Kiramon was settled and he pulled me up.

"Alright, hold on, let's go Garurumon." Matt said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head down on his back. Kiramon was in front of Matt, sleeping between Garurumon's shoulder blades. As we were moving I slowly faded into a deep sleep, where I knew I was safe.

To be continued…


End file.
